


royal obligations

by manaishtar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Philza, Alpha Wilbur Soot, M/M, Mild Incest, Omega Tommyinnit, Sibling Incest, delta technoblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manaishtar/pseuds/manaishtar
Summary: an arranged marriage between humans and hybrids.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/ technoblade
Comments: 31
Kudos: 395





	1. Chapter 1

The kingdoms had always been tense when it came to affairs involving each other. Their leaders were trying to fix that, but it was difficult. The humans didn't like their hybrid neighbors and the feeling was mutual. It made the fact that one of the princes, the delta, hated being prince the subject of many rumors. 

Deltas were a subset of omega. These particular individuals were few and far between. An omega who was more fertile than normal was less than your standard delta. While it was unlikely an omega would get pregnant outside of heat it was incredibly likely a delta would. It was all but guaranteed the delta would get pregnant in their heat. 

Technoblade, the prince of the hybrids was reluctant to be prince even. If it wasn't for the fact he couldn’t justify abdicating he wouldn't be in this situation. No, if it wasn't for his sense of familial loyalty he wouldn't be on his way to the human’s kingdom to get married. The hybrid watched the scenery pass as his father and brothers went off about something. He had turned them out for most of this trip. 

The voices had been weirdly quiet he noted while fixing his travel clothes. The clothes were a simple pair of slacks tucked into knee-high boots with a white button-down. His father’s clothes didn't tend to change, there was only so much you could do with his large wings. Green cloak and matching kimono with a striped hat. His brother Tommy's normal attire when not in meetings was a red and white t-shirt with beaten up jeans and sneakers. His brother Wilbur, always dressed in soft fabrics, normally yellow. 

Techno was pulled from his thoughts by his father saying that they were almost there. This made techno glance down to his hooves that were absolutely caked in mud. He subconsciously put a hand to his hair to find it had leaves in it and the braid was coming undone. 

“I look like a disaster.” he stated “are we meeting as soon as we get there or are we waiting a while?” he asked looking at Phil. Phil laughed softly at his oldest.   
“No one expected you to look perfect when we have been walking through the woods for days, Techno.” Phil said patting his shoulder. “If it makes you feel better we will have time to settle in before you have to meet Prince Dream.” Techno noticeably relaxed.   
“You can't really be upset with me for not wanting to look like the feral monsters they think we are,” he said with a huff. Tommy snickered  
“You always look weird techno!” he stuck his tongue out only to be affectionately punched by techno.   
“Shut up you little shit head.” techno said crossing his arms.   
“Boys stop fighting, techno has every right to be nervous. It is a big change to get married and techno is shouldering a lot of weight.” Phil said, softly scolding Tommy for his picking on techno. They lapsed into silence as the towering castle came into view. Techno swallowed thickly and found his steps halting. Wilbur and Tommy continued ahead, Phil stopped and put his hand on Techno’s shoulder. "Are you alright Techie?" He asked softly.  
"...what if...this is just an opportunity to make us look like monsters? What if this is just….a trap?" He asked not looking at Phil.


	2. Chapter 2

“I'm sure that's not it Techno. Dream doesn't seem like the kind to do that.” Phil comforted “but I understand your worry and we will be here for you the whole time. Now let's catch up to your bothers ok?” Phil prompted gently nudging Techno forward. Techno reluctantly moved at the prodding. Phil was right, Phil was always right. It would be fine. He just had to have faith. 

When the castle came further into view so did the town around it. Phil made his sons group closer together as they picked their way through this human town. People stopped talking when they walked by and they whispered about them when they passed by. It took everything in Techno not to snap or cry. The walkthrough town felt like hours even though it was a few minutes. They reached the gates of the castle and waited while the guards let them in. 

Phil had to talk to them a few times and convince them to get someone from inside to properly identify them. The guard reluctantly turned and went to get someone.   
“This is stupid Phil, why would a group of 4 hybrids be standing here if we aren't the royal family?” Techno asked huffing and crossing his arms. It was a few minutes before they came back out with a black-haired human. The human looked absolutely horridly embarrassed.  
“Why are you making them wait out here? That's the royals.” they hissed. The guards opened the gates rather quickly at that. “You are lucky you found me and not Bad.” the human said to the guards and turned to face the hybrid royals. “I'm so sorry about this, I'm Sapnap. When his highness is king ill be one of his advisors.” he introduced himself formally.

Phil gave him a smile.   
“I'm not going to say it's ok, because it’s not. I will however keep in mind that you were quick to rectify this for us, Sapnap. I understand that not everyone is ok with us being...hybrids.” Phil said glaring daggers at the guard. “It's been a long journey, will you be showing us to our rooms so that we may clean up and rest before we have to see his highness.” Sapnap nodded and motioned for them to follow him up the steps and into the castle. 

Twisting hallways were normal and being hybrids if they could get a decent scent catalog getting lost was nearly impossible. They were shown to Tommy’s room, then Wilbur's. Phil followed suit and the last was Techno’s room. Techno instinctively looked back in the direction of Phil’s room nervously. His ears twitched and his hoof tapped.   
“This is your room, for now. Prince Dream did his best to decorate it in a way you would be comfortable with.” Sap explained as he opened the door. 

The room was done in soft reds and pinks with white trim on everything. There was a dark wood table in the corner with writing supplies and on the opposite wall was a matching vanity. Next to the vanity was a set of doors. “Those doors go to your bathroom and the doors on the other side of the room are the closet.” Sap explained watching Techno walk into the room and stop when his hooves hit the fluffy rug. Techno wasn't sure how he felt about the rug on his hooves but he wasn't going to say anything about it. He looked into the center of the room, the pit more or less. It was full of pillows and blankets. That was nice at least that they took into consideration how hybrids normally slept but he had the thought in the back of his mind that he would be expected to sleep on an actual human bed after they were married. Techno turned to face sap, trying to keep his face neutral. 

“Everything is fine,” he said subconsciously moving his hooves so he didn't have to have the feeling on them.  
“You can tell us if something is wrong. It's not that big of a deal to remove or replace something.” Sapnap said sincerely. “Besides I can see the rug isn't really agreeing with you.” he said motioning to Techno shifting.   
“If you can have the rug taken out that would be amazing. I have a better grip on wood or stone plus rug fibers can get stuck and rugs just don't feel nice…” he kinda rambled. Sapnap nodded  
“Of course, we’ll get that done as soon as possible. I hope other than the day of rug you are able to rest.” he said before bidding Techno good night. Techno closed the door and slowly got clean clothes and headed to bathe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this chapter has some royal bloodline incest going on.

The bathroom was stone with the most distracting accents. The accents in the bathroom were done in gold and the piglin in Techno was distracted by it for a solid 5 minutes. He managed to get himself into the bath after preparing it. He honestly did fall asleep with his head tipped back on the edge of the tub. It was a while before he did wake up, but he finished his bath and climbed out. Techno had needed the bath more than he had initially thought. 

The water had for the most part soothed the ache he felt from the walk. He whined loudly though when he stepped off the stone and onto the rug. He made his way quickly to the pit in the middle and curled up in the bed. “I'm not moving until they get this rug out of here,” he stated out loud to the mostly empty room. He got comfy and settled before actually going to sleep.

In the morning Techno woke to someone knocking on his door. He yawned sitting up and stretching. He sniffed the air and the scent that wafted in was sugary but still incredibly alpha in nature. Techno recognized it to be Wilbur. He was always envious of Wilbur, his hybrid features were easy to overlook or hide. Wilbur had fox ears, a tail, and the appropriate eyes. Techno ran his fingers through his hair but did answer his brother’s knocking.   
“Come on in Wilbur!” he called. Wilbur entered the room and looked down at the carpet.  
“Oh you've got bad stim from this don't you?” he half stated and half asked. Techno nodded.   
“They are supposed to pull the rug out soon, probably while we're at breakfast.” Techno said and then added “So what did you need Wil?” he asked watching his brother pad over to the lip of the bed pit.   
“Dad wanted me to check on you and help you with your hair if you need it, we all know you don't really brush it when you get out of a bath,” Wilbur answered with a shrug. “Do you want me to grab your clothes so you don't have to get up?” he asked tilting his head. 

Techno nodded now noticing that Wilbur wasn't in his sweater. Wilbur was in a simple suit with yellow accents, his hair was still unstyled though. He watched his brother go through the process of picking out a few outfits and bringing them to Techno for him to pick through. “I'll be out in the hall, just call me in when you're done, and ill help you with your hair.” with that said Wilbur exited the room. 

Techno struggled a bit to get on what he picked out. It was an off the shoulder floor-length red dress. He did get it on after a bit and called Wilbur back in. Now the thing that sucked about this all really in that moment was the fact Techno had to get up and sit in a chair so Wilbur could deal with the mass of incredibly long hair. (goddess Madoka length guys) he always trusted Wilbur with his long locks but he had the moment of realization when it hit him that he wasn't going to have Wilbur to do his hair anymore. His scent soured and Wilbur made a face.   
"Tech are you ok?" He asked pausing in his brushing. Techno nodded  
"Just….thinking and...I'm going to miss you." He said with a sigh. Wilbur smiled  
"You act like your never going to see us again! That's silly." He said with a laugh "Technoblade, you know we will come running, I'll come running if you say the word." Techno leaned back against the chair tipping his head back to look at his brother.   
"...you know I don't mean ill miss you all. Ill miss _you_ differently than ill miss dad and Tommy," Techno said, tearing up slightly. The part of him that still had instincts closer to a standard omega was breaking knowing that he had to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wilbur, I love you," Techno said softly.   
"I love you to Techno." He answered knocking their foreheads together. Wilbur made the first move of something that they were well versed in, Wilbur connected their lips. Techno’s lips were always a little rough but that was from the tusks. Wilbur on the other hand, his lips were generally how you would think Techno’s should be, given that he’s the submissive dynamic. Wilbur’s lips were always soft and warm. Techno noticeably melted into the affection from his twin. Sure they were closer than most would like to think they should be and yes it was discouraged but there was only so much to be done. Only so much could be done especially when the subject of the issue was a pair of incredibly co-dependent unstable twins. 

The only reason this wasn't more of an issue, the splitting them up, was because the kingdoms were near to each other and it wasn't just Techno being married off. Phil’s attempt to curb this, his last-ditch effort, was to marry both of them off. Techno to Dream and Wilbur to a nice hybrid omega by the name of Sally. Phil could only hope that would be enough. 

The twins understood this would happen one day, that Phil would separate them. It didn't come as a shock to them. He had tried to stop them when he found out the first time and when he couldn't the only rule was that they understood what was expected of them. They were put in opposite sides of the castle when in heat or rut. Wilbur was the one to break the kiss.   
“Head back up, gotta finish your hair. You know dad will get suspicious if we take too long.” Techno reluctantly returned to the position he was in. It took a while longer for Wilbur to brush out and style Techno’s hair. Once done he stood and offered the other a hand. 

Techno took that hand and let Wilbur lead him to the dining hall. Techno was seated across from his brother and next to his betrothed. Techno was stiff when he realized he was sitting next to his betrothed. 

By all accounts, the other wasn't bad looking, but he was still very much so a human. Techno had that moment of wonder, did the humans also have dynamics? He only really caught his family’s scents so he assumed not. He had the sense to know that it would probably be rude to ask and simply sat in silence. That is until dream spoke.  
“Goodmorning!” he greeted with a smile “I hope your journey wasn't too hard.” Phil smiled back   
“It wasn't anything we couldn't handle your highness.” Phil answered, “Got a bit dirty but that's all.” Techno chose to simply busy himself with his food instead of being part of the conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

Phil noticed Techno blatantly avoiding conversing with anyone.   
“Prince Technoblade.” Dream called with a smile getting techno to at least look in his direction. “Was there enough product in the bathroom to get your hair sufficiently clean, it looks like you take very good care of it and i would hate to not be supplying enough for it.”

Wilbur had to keep the growl down. It irked him that the other was trying to woo techno even if they were to be married. Techno’s face turned slightly pink at the compliment. 

“T-there was more than enough...thank you.” he said quickly, hiding slightly behind the hair that wasnt in the bun wilbur had put half of his hair in. That was what pulled the growl out of wilbur, Thankfully phil was quick enough to start coughing to cover it up.   
“So sorry about that, something went down the wrong pipe. Im fine though, so dont worry.” He said with a smile letting his disappointment in wilbur leak into his scent. Techno glanced up at phil and then looked back down to his food and continued to eat.   
“If your sure your ok.” dream said before looking back to techno “im sorry the rug wasnt to your liking, if i had known earlier than it wouldnt have been a problem.” Dream apologized   
“..mmm.” wilbur acknowledged “maybe your just not good enough for my brother.” Phil’s wings fluffed up 

“Wilbur!” he snapped “im so sorry about him. I dont know why he’s decided to behave this way.” phil said apologizing to Dream. Techno glanced across the table at wilbur and then sank in his seat. This wasnt going to go well if he couldnt make friends with dream without wilbur getting angry. Dream filed that away for later reference, but gave phil a smile.  
“Its alright, it cant be easy to know that your brother isnt going to be returning home.” he paused and looked at wilbur “i promise ill take good care of him.” Wilbur forced a smile but didnt say anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next week Dream barely saw any of Techno without Wilbur, it was strange, to say the least.   
**Wilbur is weird  
You're not safe with Wilbur  
Do you really love him?  
Is he pushing his feelings on you?**

Techno had the mind to know that the voices were probably right. He needed to see Dream and get more acquainted with him but between last-minute wedding prep and Wilbur hovering he just didn't have time. 

It was strange to techno when the day rolled around and he was woken by servants and not his brother. The humans were aggressive with the preparations and techno tried his best not to let that get to him. He was pushed around and they weren't exactly gentle when caring for his hair. After they had him dressed and ready Phil entered, the servants didn't argue with that. It was his father and not his husband entering after all. Phil smiled seeing techno.

“You look wonderful, Tech.” he said and got a small smile from his child.   
“My head hurts though. They pulled my hair a lot.” he said quietly and Phil nodded   
“Not many people know how much a small tug can feel like a pull with hair your length and a scalp as sensitive as yours. But you should let them know so they don't continue to do it.” he advised now fully looking at techno’s attire. 

The dress itself was floor-length as expected. It was off the shoulder with sheer sleeves that were as long as the dress itself. The bodice was covered in swirling gem patterns. Techno’s hair was multiple braids all pulled into one central braid. He wore a relatively simple necklace. Phil opened his mouth to say something but paused hearing a small conversation in the hall. 

“Ah, that seems to be our que.” the ceremony and following festivities were relatively boring compared to a normal hybrid wedding and techno felt incredibly out of place given that his family were the only hybrids.


	7. Chapter 7

It was strange for Techno to return to a different room than he had been in for nearly a week. It was even stranger to him to not be alone anymore. He knew this was what would happen but it was still strange to the delta. 

The room in question was done in soft greens, reds, and browns. It had marble floors and while there was a 4 poster canopy bed tucked into the corner there was also a large pit full of pillows. He noted the balcony doors and the closet doors, 2 sets of doors, 2 closets. There was a dark wood desk with some paperwork on it, next to it was a vanity with some jewelry on it already. He walked over to it and picked up the small silver box. There was ivy carved into it and he opened the lid to find it contained a necklace from his mother. The necklace was silver with a crescent moon pendant that had a heart-shaped amethyst dangling in the curve of the moon. _I wish dad had given this to me earlier._ he thought to himself taking off the jewelry he was wearing.

He startled when Dream spoke, he had been to in his head.  
“Techno?” he asked tilting his head.   
“I'm sorry I was thinking about something, what did you say?” he was a little embarrassed that he had to ask Dream to repeat himself. 

“I was just asking if you wanted help taking your hair down or if you wanted me to run a bath for you. I know it's been a long day and I read that sometimes deltas enjoy more than an omega dose and so I thought, bath maybe.” he rambled slightly. Techno laughed at Dream’s rambling. 

“A bath would be wonderful, Dream.” he said watching as Dream hurried off to their bathroom. Techno changed out of his clothes and wandered into the bathroom. "I like scents like lavender." He said leaning on the door. He couldn't hold in the laugh when Dream startled and tumbled into the water.   
Dream smiled when he surfaced.   
"I need to make you laugh more, it sounds nice." He said watching as Techno turned red.   
"I hate my laugh." He said crossing his arms, half pouting. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes before sitting on the edge of the tub, feet in the water as he started to undo his hair. Dream pulled himself out of the water and finished collecting the shampoo, conditioner, and soap. 

"My offer to help with your hair still stands." He said sitting next to Techno. Techno paused, Dream was his husband so he'd have to get use to it. He slowly nodded and let dream finish unbraiding his hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Techno was surprised at how dexterous Dream’s fingers were while un-braiding his hair. Techno couldn't help it when the omega-like parts of his brain, his instincts, started to run while.   
**I bet those fingers would feel good  
Get your husband to fuck you within an inch of your life. **

"There, all done." once Techno was out of his head, he gave Dream a smile, and Dream’s heart melted a little. Techno did have the sense to notice that he felt significantly different with Dream taking his hair down than he did with Wilbur. The voices never urged him to have sex with his brother for one thing. 

Techno while thinking about the differences he noticed so far while he got himself in the water. He didn't feel pressured with Dream and he did with Wilbur but he wasn't sure if that was him just searching for a reason to make himself believe that Wilbur was a villain. He just wanted Techno to be happy right? It was all about keeping him happy right? 

Techno blinked when he was shook gently by Dream.   
“Yeah?” he asked tilting his head.  
“You were growling and looked like you wanted to commit homicide.” dream said   
“Sorry I was thinking about something. I ah occasionally forget to control myself and end up just doing things subconsciously.” he explained pausing “like I can start growling or purring etc. I am a delta so I do some things that alphas do and some that omegas do. How much do you actually know about the habits of hybrids?” he asked. Dream hummed 

“I know the differences between them and the basics of what happens and the basics of the anatomy of the secondary genders.” Techno nodded

“Well like omegas I produce slick and I can go into heat. My heats are few and far between. I'll have maybe 3 a year while omegas have them every month. I nest and I do tend to be more aggressive about my nest because I only have 3 heats a year. Full disclosure, I will probably scent you or get aggressive with people in general, can't really say for sure.” Techno rambled slightly. Dream didn't mind the rambling, he found it cute plus it was information he did need to know. 

“I assume I'm supposed to fill the role of alpha while you're in heat?” he asked and got a nod 

“You are the only person who will be able to and I'm a little worried because I don't know if you will be able to keep up with the full two weeks of incredibly needy and want to breed that I will have.”

“I can try.” Dream said with a smile   
“You can certainly try.” Techno echoed before actually starting to properly clean himself off.


End file.
